


It's Like An Angel Came By and Took Me To Heaven

by PenTaeBomb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Angst, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, F/M, Famous Louis, Famous Zayn, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Harry, Hope Styles, I promise there will be smut at some point, M/M, Model Zayn, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Liam, Radio host Niall, Smut, Student Liam, Sub Harry, Sugardaddy Louis, Top Louis, Which sounds strange but while Hope Tomlinson sounds better, kind of, sugarbaby harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenTaeBomb/pseuds/PenTaeBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You haven’t heard about Louis Tomlinson?” Nick asked in honest confusion. “You work on a radio station, you are friends with me? How have I not told you about him? I am disappointed in myself over this. I should have known he was your type.” Harry didn’t know that he had a type at all. He had simply just seen a good looking guy, on a movie poster in the underground. It was a quick glance before he had to get on the train.</p><p>“No, should I have heard about him?” Harry was confused. Why did Nick make such a big deal about this? “What have he been in that I might have seen?”</p><p>Or the one where Harry is both a boy and a girl, Louis is an actor who falls fast, Liam is Harry's best friend and Zayn really liked a boy with deep brown eyes and Niall is the only one who doesn't have a confusing relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Where It Begins.

**Author's Note:**

> **** This probably won't be updated that often, because it was a little more than I could handle, and I did try to write this, but i just can't. So please don't wait for me to update this, it probably won't happen for a while ****
> 
> This have so far taken me about a year to write. I started writing this before I even found out what gender fluid was, so any mistakes is all mine. 
> 
> I want to thank Sanne, for helping me through more than she think, and Jessika, for also being by my side, even when she doesn't know she has. 
> 
> Tags will be added, thought out the fic. 
> 
> This have not been beta'ed, so all mistakes are also mine. 
> 
> I apologize if I offend someone in this, idk why you would be offended, but if you are I am sorry. 
> 
> I don't own the boys or anything. (I wish I did, tho) 
> 
> Title is from Justin Biebers "Never let you go" Because I love that song, and this is my favorite lyric of all time.

Harry was not like other boys his age. Even though he was comfortable in who he was , he felt a little different from other boys. Harry liked wearing nude colors on his eyelids, maybe a small line of eyeliner and on special occasions mascara. When he was alone home, when Liam was at a lecture, he liked to wear one of his laces thongs, nail polish that matched and if he felt really girly small bows in his hair. This was a part of him that no one knew of. Not Liam, who had been his best friend since they were 4 and 5 years old. Even though Liam knew most things about Harry, like he sometimes felt more feminine than manly some days. They had found a way so Liam knew how he felt on those days, so Harry wore a red bracelet when he felt feminine, a blue one when he felt manly and on rare days he felt both so he wore a  bracelet that was braided with blue, red and purple.

 

Liam knew that when Harry wore the red bracelet he wanted to feel as pretty as possible, so Liam made sure to compliment him. Tell him how his shirt made his green eyes shine. Anything that would make Harry feel good about himself.

 

When Harry wears that blue bracelet he just want to be a boy, have a few drinks with Josh and Sandy at the local pub, play some FIFA with Liam or just boy it out in general.

And the on rare occasions when he didn’t feel either he just did what he wanted, whenever he wanted.

_________________

 

The first time Harry ever laid his eyes on Louis was when Harry saw him on a movie poster on the underground. Harry was 19, and just moved to London, Louis was 25 and an upcoming movie star. The new face of England, after Benedict Cumberbatch and Tom Hiddleston was at that time. Harry was on the underground on his way to his job on BBC Radio 1. He was an intern who mostly took pictures of the celebrities that was in the studio, or when Dan and Phil had their challenges on Sunday nights.

 

When he came to the radio station he quickly asked Nick about him.

 

“You haven’t heard about Louis Tomlinson?” Nick asked in honest confusion. “You work on a radio station, you are friends with me? How have I not told you about him? I am disappointed in myself over this. I should have known he was your type.” Harry didn’t know that he had a type at all. He had simply just seen a good looking guy, on a movie poster in the underground. It was a quick glance before he had to get on the train.

 

“No, should I have heard about him?” Harry was confused. Why did Nick make such a big deal about this? “What have he been in that I might have seen?”

 

“He had a small role in an episode of Doctor who, one of the suspects in the new season of Sherlock Holmes and even a role in some American TV show I don’t remember the name of right now. And his new movie is premiering next week, and guess who have two tickets for the premiere?” Nick was smirking by the time he was finished. “And do you want to know what the best part is?”He was way too close for Harry liking by the time he was done talking.

 

“What is the best part, Nick?”

 

“He is openly gay.”  
  


“And what about your tickets? Who are you thinking about bringing?”

Harry kind of hops that Nick will not say him, but…

 

“You, you twat. Who else?”

 

That night Harry went home and looked him up.

_________________

 

The first time Louis ever see Harry is when he is watching Dan and Phil’s weekly radio show one Sunday night. He is on a plane home from filming the last scenes for his new movie on the Galapagos Islands. Harry is moving around, trying not to be in the way for Dan and Phil as they to the Dan vs. Phil challenge. But Louis still gets a couple of glimps of this curly haired boy with the long limbs and black skinny jeans.

Louis is immediately endeared and would really like to see this boy’s face. Louis could feel he was going to be good looking, he just knew it.

_________________

 

The second time Harry laid eyes on Louis was when he was a guest on Nick’s morning show a Wednesday morning. Harry was asked to come in early to take some pictures of Louis before he was live with Nick and while he was on air.

As soon as Louis walked in to the room Harry felt his breath caught in his throat. He was stunning. The posters and other pictures Harry has seen so far, does not do him justice. He was the most gorgeous person Harry had ever seen. And when he smiled the room just light up. Quite literally.

Louis was wearing black jeans that shows off his amazing thighs, his bum and how tiny his looks next to Nick. His hair is styled in a perfect fringe, the hair in the nape of his neck is slightly curled and Harry wants tug it, gently. Louis is also wearing a burgundy t shirt that shows of his collarbones and his tattoo. Harry wants to lick it. He wants to suck a mark on them. But most of all he wants Louis to make him and call him a good boy and baby while he fucks him in to next week.

Those thoughts were not good to have in the middle of work where I couldn’t do anything about it. How was he going to survive the day with dirty thought swimming in his head about him riding Louis or sucking him off in a stall in the bathroom? Harry was not going to survive today.

_________________

 

When Louis saw the tall boy with the very skinny jeans and the random band shirt he knew he had seen him somewhere. He just couldn’t put a finger on it. He had seen those endless legs somewhere and that curly hair. He had the most amazing green eyes Louis had ever seen and he was scared that if he looked in to them for too long he would get lost. They looked like the top of the trees, when you look at them from the forest floor. Louis got a closer look at the boy’s lips, and he was not going to survive looking at them for too long. They were a mix between pink and red, and he would very much like to kiss them or see them stretched around his cock. And Louis should net even think about his hair. That was just too much. He was adorable and fucking hot at the same time. Who was this boy? Louis would very much like to know.

_________________

 

The radio show was going as planned, Nick would ask Louis about his movie and Louis would answer. And of cause Nick would ask if there was anyone in his life and who his male AND female celebrity crush was.

“There is no in my life right now.”

“My male celebrity crush right now have to be Hugh Jackman, I mean have you seen him in the new X Men movie?”

And

“I would go with Shailene Woodley, I was so lucky to see an early screening of The Fault in Our Star and she is just a great actor and a wonderful person. I would love to work with her in the future!”

 

Nick played a couple of songs in the breaks between the questions and had Harry take some pictures when they were talking. They even got Louis to do a funny vine with Nick and another of the radio workers. All in all it had been a success.

When Harry later looked at the pictures, so he could use the good ones for the BBC site, he may or may not have saved some pictures to look at when he got home.


	2. The One Where Hope Happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. Hope you like it. 
> 
> I will make the chapters as long as possible, but because I am not used to writing and I suck I will do my best to write longer chapters.

“Honey, I’m home!” Harry yelled to Liam when he entered the flat after a long day. There had been more shows he had to take pictures for, because the girl who normally took some of those had an appointment at the doctors and, because it was Harry, he was happy to take over.

Liam was sitting on the couch with his head in a book about law or something and didn't really see Harry when he came in or heard him for that matter, which meant that he almost jumped two feet in the air when Harry sat down on the couch next to him. 

“Jesus, mate!” Liam exclaimed. “You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Liam put away his laptop and book to cuddle with Harry even though he had homework to do. “You okay, H?” 

After years of friendship Liam could tell when Harry was on edge, without Harry knowing himself. And today was one of those times. 

“I just don’t know about that name thing we talked about a couple of week ago.” Harry almost whispers. A couple of weeks ago Harry and Liam had talked about Harry’s gender and how he felt, Liam had asked if he should call Harry anything else when he felt like a girl instead of just Harry. This was not a thing Harry had thought about much, but it had thought about it a couple of times when people called him Harry on the days he was a girl. “Do you have any ideas? Because I have none, I just know that I don’t want it to be Harriet.” Harry snuggled more into Liam’s shoulder, seeking comfort. 

“You don’t have decided now, you do know that right?” Liam said, stroking Harry’s arm, and hugging him tighter. “But if you want, we can look through some names now?” 

“But don’t you have to study?” 

“Nah, I needed a break anyways. Have been at it for hours” 

So Harry sits up straighter while Liam’s takes his laptop and puts it on his lap, opening up Google and searching up girls names beginning with H. 

“How about Harmony?” Liam asked after a few moments of just skimming the page. 

“No, I mean I like it, I just see it fitting me very well.” Harry shrugged. 

Liam just nodded and continues looking through the long list. 

“Hillary?” 

“No” 

“Hannah?” 

“Nope”

“Hope?” 

“Maybe? I don’t know. Hope Styles? Doesn’t it sound strange?” 

“I like it. It’s unique.” 

“I’ll stick with that for now, okay? I’ll tell you if I find something else?” 

Harry was all of a sudden really self-conscious about this, which rarely happened when they talked about this, but for some reason this made him feel insecure about himself.   
“Haz, you don’t have to decide right now.” Liam said, looking at him in the eyes, placing a reassuring hand on Harry’s arm. “If you don’t feel like the name fits you, we will find another name.” 

“Thanks Liam.” 

“You’re welcome Haz. Now what’s for dinner, I’m starving.” 

__________

Louis couldn’t stop thinking about the boy with the green, green eyes, the long legs and the curly hair. He had finally put it together that he had seen him on the Dan and Phil radio show. But he still didn’t know his name, and he wouldn’t mind meeting him again, and maybe take him on a few dates now that he could. 

Louis was glad he had chosen to come out now and not later when his management had put in on a lot of bearding for him, which was one thing he didn’t know was a possibility for him. He had hoped his talent was enough for him to get roles in the big movies, but when he found out it wasn't that easy (he hadn’t imagined getting world famous overnight, but he never thought he would need to date people in order to play his dream roles). 

But he was glad that he maybe could inspire some young kids to be true to themselves and be proud of who they were, since that was one thing that missed from his childhood. Louis’s parents weren’t exactly accepting about him being gay. So he hoped that they could see him now, see how well their ‘faggot’ son was doing and how many lives he might have helped. 

Louis groaned from where he was sitting on his couch in the living room of his penthouse flat in the middle of London. He was sitting with Zayn, Niall and Niall’s new Victoria Secret model girlfriend, Jessica. 

Louis groaned again because he didn’t get their attention the first time he did it. And nor the second time. So he groaned again-   
“What?” Zayn said with a roll of his eyes. 

Success! 

“Tell me why I have to be up at 5 am tomorrow?” Louis complained. He had a flight to catch out to Dublin for more promo about his movie, and he stupidly didn’t just get on a plane tonight instead of in the morning. “Tell me why I didn’t just get on a plane a couple of hours ago?”   
“Because you hate sleeping in hotel beds.” Niall said entering the living room, bowl of crisps on one hand and a couple of beers in the other. Following him was Jessica, who was also holding a couple of beers. 

Louis made grappy hand at the beers Jessica was holding, knowing Niall wouldn’t give him one of the ones he was holding. She gave the other to Zayn who thanked her with a nod. 

“I know,” Louis sighed, “but I also hate getting up before 2 pm.” 

Louis sat grumpily back on his huge couch with a pout which made Zayn chuckle. Louis flipped him off. 

________

Waking up early weren’t Hope’s favorite thing to in the day, but it had to be done when she was taking photos for Nick’s radio show, which today had Sam Smith, so up early had to be done. 

She dragged herself out of bed and shuffled out to the bathroom to shower and does other morning stuff, like brushing her teeth. 

She stripped of her underwear and t shirt she had worn to bed and jumped in to the shower. She washed her hair with her green apple shampoo and used a shower gel that made her skin soft and glowing. Her favorite no matter what gender she felt like. She put in her favorite conditioner, the one that made her hair extra curly and soft. She turned down the volume of the water and pulled out her shaver. She liked shaving under her arms and her crouch area. It made her feel softer and it was more comfortable when she wore her softer clothing. Her legs were already shaven so she didn’t have to go that today. 

When she got out of the shower she made sure she didn’t wake up Liam when she shuffled back in to her room, with a towel around her body and her hair. She opened her laptop and started her morning playlist and then looked through her closet for something to wear. Firstly she made sure she was wearing her red bracelet, letting Liam know to call her Hope and use female pronouns. 

After choosing an outfit, black skinny’s and a soft violet jumper, she opened her drawer with her underwear, but forgoing the boxers and instead picking a white pair of hipster knickers making her feel more girly. 

As a finishing touch she pulled out her makeup bag and tip toed back to the bathroom to do it. It was simple, just a little nude eye shadow with very thin eyeliner and some mascara. She didn’t want to use lipstick today, just went with her slightly tinted lip balm. 

When he was all done she walked out to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast and some for Liam too, knowing he would wake up in a couple of hours himself, so she made a breakfast smoothing, and put his in the fridge for it not to get bad with a little note on it that said when she would be home and for him to have a nice day. 

That was their way of communicating in the morning. Something they had done since they were small. 

She took hers in a traveling mug and made sure she had all her thing and then headed out the door. 

______

When she got to the radio station, Nick was already there almost ready to start his show, which meant that Harry still had about an hour before Sam Smith would be here, and Hope would have to take pictures. So she ended up on one of the couches in the waiting area thingy. She had hoped she might be able to nap a little, but her Twitter was way more interesting. She had followed Louis the day they had met and some of his tweets were hilarious, while other was just boring and promo for his film. 

But when she clicked on his profile she noticed something. Right there next to ‘Louis Tomlinson’ was there a little bubble that said ‘Follows you’ and she didn’t mean to scream, well she didn’t really, but she did make a noise that didn’t sound human. How could she have missed something like that? How was that even possible? She quickly screenshotted it and sent it to Liam with a couple of exclamation points, some shocked faces and one or two heart eye emojis. 

Today was going to be a good day.


	3. The One With Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say thanks to Ditte, Sanne and Jessika for all helping me with parts of this chapter and for kind of forcing me to write this, because you wanted more. 
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes. I mention the British school system, which is pretty confusing so sorry for the mistakes on that part. And any other mistake that might happen in this chapter. 
> 
> Sorry it is so late! I will try and post one more chapter this week, but no promises! 
> 
> ENJOY!

If there was one thing Louis hated more than getting up before noon, it was getting up at 5 and not getting his morning tea. He craved tea in the mornings to function properly, or else he would be grumpy all day, and he didn’t want that if he ended up meeting fans. He didn’t want them to get a bad impression of him, so he always made sure to get some tea the first thing in the morning. 

The thing was that he didn’t have time this particularly morning. His clock had gone off too late, so he had woken up 15 minutes before he had to be out of the door to catch his flight to Dublin, and he had not packed the day before, because of Niall and Zayn. They had stayed over too way past midnight and then Louis hadn’t been able to sleep, still having the curly haired lad in his minds. This was odd, considering he hadn’t really talked to him, only seen he was under Grimmy’s followings from the show, so he had followed him. But he had to admit, the boy was beautiful. So he had spent about an hour and a half just thinking about his legs in those skinny jeans he was wearing. 

Getting to the airport was easy considering the early hour and get quickly get checked in and found his gate. It was rare that he actually used public planes, but for such a short trip it would be a hassle to take the private one, owned by his management, and not him. He wouldn’t mind a private jet, but he would much rather use his money on people he care about like his mother and his siblings. Paying for the best schooling for his sisters and paying off his mums loans and stuff. He also buys amazing presents for his siblings, stuff he never would have been able to afford if he did something else, so he feels quite lucky as to where his acting have gotten him. 

He is lucky that no one recognizes him, while he waits. He actually get a half an hour nap before boarding the plane, which is nice. And as requested, there is a cuppa waiting for him at his seat, he is allowed to be a diva sometimes. 

The flight is boring. It’s an hour and 15 minutes of him just playing games on his iPad since there is no wifi on the plane so he can check his emails. He could just use his phone and the 4G on there, but he doesn’t feel like typing on the small screen compared to his laptop. And playing Candy Crush for an hour and 15 minutes is not that bad. 

It’s still too early for there to be many people at the airport, but there are a couple of fans and some paps, so he ends up stopping for some pictures and autographs. It’s all over pretty quickly, and before he knows it he is in a car and is driving from the airport to his hotel, where he have enough time to put his bag and then go right to the building where his first interview of the day is being held. It’s a breakfast show, of course it is, and it is pretty much the same as any other show he have been on, except Ellen, which was something completely different. 

Ellen was the first show he was on after coming out, and his manager thought it would be a good idea to have his first interview with someone they knew was LGBT+ friendly.  
He isn’t too thrilled to be doing this interview, he knows what kind of questions they will throw at him when he gets there, it’ll be a little about the movie and then some about his love life, which is none existent, and then a couple of “fan” questions, which will be some of the same he have had before, “if he had a superpower, what would it be and what would he use it for?” Speed, so he can sleep longer. “What would you do if you woke up as a female?” Freak out, firstly. And “What are 3 things you can’t live without?” Phone, internet and tea. So he was really hoping there would be something new for him to talk about an answer. And of course there would be the obligatory questions about his coming out. He didn’t really mind those, but he did find it tiring when he had answered the same 5 questions over and over. 

When he got to the studio he greeted the people there and then searched for a place where he could get himself another cuppa, the one on the plane was bad, and not warm enough. 

One thing he had not expected was a round of quick fire. So that was what he was doing for this interview. He was sitting opposite the female host, while the male host was out doing something else, Louis didn’t really care. So she was asking him questions, firstly the standard: Tea or Coffee? Tea (Obviously). Twitter or Instagram? Twitter (He didn’t really use his Instagram), but then came some questions which lead him to thinking about that lanky beautiful boy he saw the morning before. Tall or short guys? Taller. Buzz cut or longer hair? Long hair. Skinny jeans or baggy jeans? Skinny, to rival his. Ultimate turn on? Dimples. 

“Sounds like you have someone in mind?” The interviewer asked. “Someone you want to tell us about?” They were back in just chatting, all three of them.  
“No,” Louis answered, he did lie a little, but he was an actor and he was good at it and he didn’t really want them to know about the boy from the radio station whom Louis didn’t even know the name of or if he was interested in boys, which Louis hoped he was, or at least someone like Louis. “There is no one. I am as single as they come. I haven’t really had the time to date with the movie and all.” He added his most charming smile when he was done talking, just to charm them a little and making the female host blush. (He did). 

When the interview was over he had to take some pictures for some promo stuff and then he was free to go. He had the entire day for himself before he had another interview in the evening, which was strange because he never did interviews past 4 pm, but this movie was bigger than any other he had done before, and there were some other amazing actors and actresses in it as well, so they had a lot of interviews. 

When he got back to his hotel he stripped to his boxers and he found an old and washed out shirt to slip on and he decided on a nice nap. 

_______ 

Hope had been right. The day was a good day, well mostly. People still called her ‘Harry’ but how could they know about her name now, when he hadn’t told any of them about being the way she was? How could they know, so she didn’t really take it that hard. It was overall a good and easy day for her. She took some pictures for something they would use later, she had a lovely and healthy lunch with Nick and she was wearing her favorite shirt. So it was a good day. 

And the day got even better when she got home and found her sister standing in her living room. Gemma had been a month in Australia for some school thing and Hope hadn’t known she would be home, so that was a lovely surprise. 

“Gems!!” She exclaimed when she walked through the front door, and saw her standing there. “I didn’t know you would be home yet!” She placed her camera bag on the floor to give her sister a hug. Her sister know about Hope being gender fluid, what she didn’t know was that she had picked a girl’s name for her to be called when he felt like a girl.  
None of them had been that surprised when she had told them back when she was 15. It had been a months before she started year 12. She had been a nervous wreck about it for a month. She had spent some time googling why she felt so annoyed when people used male pronouns about her when she didn’t feel like a boy, and why she felt like wearing makeup and why she just felt different in the first place. So She googled it, and within 30 minutes she had his answer. She was gender fluid. She had cried, of course she had. She finally had an answer as to why she felt what She felt, when she felt it. 

Telling his family was nerve wrecking. He was so scared that his mum would disown him and that she would be thrown out of the house and that her family didn’t want anything to do with her anymore. But that was not what had happened. Anne had taken it well. She had cried, just like Hope had. Anne had kissed her head and told her she would always love her, no matter if she was her son or her daughter. She also hadn’t been that surprised considering her thing for pretty stuff sometimes, how she would steal some of Gemma’s make up and put it on and how she had once also caught her wearing one of Gemma’s skirts. Hope had asked her mum if she could tell Robin, considering she didn’t feel like she could tell him herself and Anne had said that she would talk to him that night. But Hope had wanted to tell Gemma herself. She felt a little better after telling her mum, but she was still nervous. Gemma had taken it the same way as their mother. She even joked a little about it, not in a mean way, but in a way that Hope had felt like it would be okay. She had said: “Now I can almost have the sister I have always dreamed off” Which had made Hope smile. 

She hadn’t really told Liam. Liam knew that she liked to feel pretty sometimes, but that was it. Liam didn’t know about her being gender fluid. Even though it had been 4 and a half years since she discovered her gender, she didn’t know how the fuck she could tell Liam. But maybe Liam already knew. He knows about the bracelets, which was actually his idea in the first place, because Hope had explained that sometimes she wanted to feel pretty and not manly or whatever. So Liam come up with the bracelet thing, and that she sometimes felt more girly, but Hope hadn’t told him what it actually was. And she felt like Liam knew enough himself to come up with a conclusion, and Google was also a good invention for stuff like that. So Hope kind hoped Liam knew what it was, but if not, she didn’t think he would be that surprised. 

“I wanted it to be a surprise!” Gemma said when she hugged her. “How is my favorite sibling?” Hope smiled at the word ‘sibling’ and not ‘brother’. She hadn’t had a chance to look at Hope’s wrist to see what bracelet she was wearing today, so a gender neutral term it was. “How are things at the radio station?” They separated and Hope went out to the kitchen to get them a cuppa and a piece of the cake she had baked the other day.

“I’ve been good.” She answered, rolling up her sleeve to reveal her red bracelet. Out of the corner of her eye, Hope could see Gemma eying her bracelet with a small smile, which made Hope smile as well. “I umm… I actually have something to tell you.” It wasn’t that she was nervous about telling her sister about her new name, but she was kind of scared that Gemma wouldn’t like it. 

“What is it, sis?” Gemma said with a smile when they sat down on the couch, tea and cake in front of them. “Hey, no need to be nervous, you know that.” Gemma could see it on Hope that she was nervous about this, well kind of. “You know I will love you no matter what, right?” Which just made Hope want to cry? How could her family just be so loving and accepting? What had she done in a previous life to deserve this family? 

“I’m not nervous, per say” She started. “It’s just; Liam and I have been talking about name for when I feel like I do now. Like a girl’s name. And we might have found one.” All this was said looking at her hands. It was a nervous habit she had. “And it’s not that I am nervous about telling you the name, I’m just…” she inhaled deeply. “I’m just scared that you and mum won’t like it.” Exhale. 

“Why wouldn’t we like it?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Which was true. She didn’t know why they wouldn’t like it. It weren’t their decision if they liked it or not. The most important thing was that Hope liked it. And she did. She had grown in to liking it doing the day. She had even seen Liam changing her name his in phone book to Harry/Hope and then a banana emoji. So she didn’t know where this was coming from. 

“What is the name, love?” 

It took Hope a couple of heart beats before she answered.

“It’s Hope.” 

A couple of seconds want by. 

“Hope Styles. I like it.”


	4. The One With the Tea.

The weather was warm considering it was late September and Louis was strolling down one of the many shopping streets in London, wearing a beanie and sunglasses as a disguise so he wouldn’t get noticed. It wasn’t that he didn’t like talking to his fans; it was more that he hadn’t gotten anything proper to eat yet that day, and he was grumpy so he just didn’t want to be rude to any one today and make them have a bad experience, meeting him, so he was actually doing his fans a favor by not wanting to get recognized. 

When walking down one of the bigger streets he spots a giant billboard with his face on it and kind of just stops and stars. He never thought, in a million years, that he would ever see himself on a billboard in the middle of London, for a movie where he plays the main character and plays along some of the most amazing actors and actresses in the world. He is quite blessed to be where he is now. 

He starts walking slowly; still staring on the billboard, when he bumps in to someone and the person actually falls on their bum with a grunt. 

“I’m so sorry, mate!” Louis quickly says. “I didn’t see where I was goi-“ 

Louis stops himself when he sees the boy he just knocked over. He has seen the boy before, and the boy is gorgeous. He is wearing the skinniest jeans he have ever seen, a flower patterned shirt, with half of the buttons undone to show off the birds on his collarbones and a giant butterfly on his stomach, on his head he is wearing a black head scarf with red roses on it tied around his curls. On his feet is a pair of worn out brown boots. But where Louis has seen him before, he doesn’t quite remember. It could be in one of the millions of interviews he has been doing over the past couple of week, a one night stand, a fan on a red carpet. Louis feels like he should know where he last saw the beautiful boy. 

“Uhm...” Comes a slow drawl from the boy, which makes Louis realize that he might have been staring a bit too long and quickly snaps out of it. “It’s okay. I mean I wasn’t really looking where I was going either. I was too busy staring at the billboard and too caught up in my own thought, so I didn’t see where I was going, which I should have. And I am sorry I bumped in to you. You are not hurt are you? I am sorry if I hurt y-“ 

“Wow, H slow down.” Someone says behind the boy, (H?), who looks little bit like the boy, and Louis notices a girl standing behind the boy. She is a little shorter than the boy, and she is wearing blue jeans, a white top with a blazer over it and a pair of black boots. “You’re rambling” 

“Oh.” The boy just says and Louis can see a deep blush forming on his cheeks. “Sorry for rambling.” 

“No worries.” Louis says and takes off his sunglasses to he can get a better look at the boys blush. When Louis’ eyes meet the boy’s eyes they widen comically. And Louis can’t help but smile, because firstly, the boy’s eyes are green like the forest in the beginning of summer, and secondly, he looks like a frog like this. “I’m still sorry for bumping in to you. How about I make it up to you? There is a nice coffee shop not far from here. How about I buy you a cuppa or a cup of coffee? Unless you have somewhere to be, then we can have a rain check.” 

The boy is still standing, just starring at Louis. Behind him he can see the girl snickering a little. She puts a hand on the boys back and that seems to bring the boy back to the present.

“You’re Louis Tomlinson.” Is all he says, still shocked. And again Louis can’t help but smile. The boy is just so endearing. 

“That I am” 

“And you want to have coffee with me?” 

Louis nods. 

“Now?” 

Another nod. 

“Okay.” 

“Great!” Louis is beaming. “You’re sister, I presume, can join us if he wants. My treat!” 

“Oh no, it’s okay!” The girl says, “I need to get home anyways. H, I can take your stuff if you want, so you don’t have to carry it with you. I need to go by your place anyways and get my stuff I left there.” To which the boy slowly nods. 

They hug goodbye and the girl asks if she can get a picture so she can brag about it to her friends, Which Louis complies to, of course, and him and the boy are on their way. 

___________

“So, you know my name, but I have no idea what your name is, how old you are or how you take your tea.” Hope goes a little tense after Louis asks for her name. She wants to tell him that her name right now is Hope, and that she’s 21 years old and that she takes her tea plain with a hint of sugar. “Or should I just continue to call you pretty boy in my head?” Louis was flirting now, which made Hope’s cheeks burn red. She had never really had anyone flirt with her, not when she was feeling like this. She didn’t like to go out. 

“My name is Harry,” she started out, which made her cringe, but she continued “But you can call me H, please, I am 21 years of age and I take my tea plain with a little sugar or honey.” 

She was still not feeling totally comfortable being called Harry, but she hoped Louis would take her request and call her H instead, which was something she could get used to.  
“Alright, H.” Louis said with a shrug and a smile, which made Hope like Louis better, knowing he took her request and called her H instead of Harry. “It’s just down this road” Louis pointed down a side road and guided Hope with a hand on the small of her back. She could feel the heat burn through her shirt and it made her hot all over, not in a sexual way, but more in a comfortable warm way. 

 

When they arrived at the small café Louis held open the door for Hope, which made her blush and whisper a “Thank you” which Louis just smiled gently at.  
While standing in line Hope noticed that no one really paid them any attention, most of the people who were in there were engaged in conversations, studying, reading or checking their phones to notices two random people in a small café, but Hope had kind of thought that more people would notice Louis. Since he was Louis Fucking Tomlinson, famous actor and all that, but one even looked up when they entered. Hope just shrugged it off and looked at the board with all the drinks on it, trying to figure out what to get. 

“Their chai latte is amazing,” Louis said after a couple of seconds, “it’s what I normally get when I have to go somewhere.” Louis apparently came here often, maybe that was why no one was even glancing up when he entered. “But for your first time here I would recommend you a forest berry one, you look like someone who would like that” the comment made Hope smile, glad Louis could read her like that, but also a little concerned about what other people thought of her when she walked down the road. Did they think she looked weird? 

The barista asking what she could get them brought Hope out of her head and made her focus on her surrounding again. Louis had placed his hand on the small of her back again it was kind of comforting. 

“Oh hi Louis!” The barista, Elisabeth – according to her name tag – said when she saw Louis, so apparently Louis was a regular here, which again was not that surprising. “The usual to go, or are you staying?” the last thing was said with a look at Hope. It made her kind of uncomfortable, never really liking the attention of strangers. 

“I would like a Yorkshire, how it’s usually made,” Louis said with a smile. “And dear, H, here would like your fruitiest and berriest tea that you have.” Hope was a little surprised that Louis had ordered for her, but also grateful because she wasn’t really able to form any words right now. “You see, I accidently bumped in to him –“ Cringe “- on the street earlier, while we were both staring at a billboard with my face on it. And I also remember seeing him at Radio 1 a couple of days ago, I think.” Hope blushed. So Louis did remember her. Hope couldn’t help but wonder if he remembers following her on Twitter as well. 

“Oh that sounds lovely, Louis,” the barista said while she was putting in their order on the register. “That will be 6 pounds 60, please.” Before Hope could even got out her wallet Louis had already handed over the tenner, telling the barista to keep the rest, which again made Hope blush. There was a lot whole lot of blushing going on today, apparently.  
While they waited Hope took the time to quickly text Liam real quick, to tell him what was going on, and her sister thank you again. 

After they got their tea, Louis with his Yorkshire and Hope with a tea that smelled like one of those berry smoothies she sometimes got. 

“So, H, tell me one random fact about you that no one knows,” was the first thing Louis said when they sat down in one of the corners of the café. “One thing you have only told one person or no one at all.” This made Hope slightly anxious, because should she tell Louis about her gender? Should she tell him about her darkest sexual fantasy? Or just something random? “If you want, I can go first?” Louis could apparently sense how the question had made her feel, so she needed slowly bringing her tea up to blow on it and take a small sip of it. 

“Please.” Was all she said.

“I once walked in on my two best friends having sex on my couch,” Louis said it like he was saying ‘the sky is blue’, but it did make Hope almost spit out the sip she had just taken. “I just slowly backed out, before they saw anything, or I saw something I didn’t want to.” 

“And you never told anyone?” Hope asked, after calming down from laughing. 

“No,” Louis answered. “Why should I? Niall is in a happy relationship right now, with a lovely girl names Jessica, so why should I tell them? And I am pretty sure Zayn already knows I know. So there is really no point in telling anyone. I mean I am not traumatized by it or anything.” Hope nodded as a response and took another sip, so did Louis. There was a calm silence between them that neither of them wanted to spoil right away. 

But Louis eventually spoke up. 

“So tell me yours” he said with a cheeky smile. “I want to know the most random thing you can think about.” And Hope really had no idea what she should say.  
“When I was 13 my class mates taped my hand to the leg of a school table,” she said, she tried to be calm about it, like Louis had been, but she was still afraid that Louis would just laugh at her and tell her something mean or something. Her head wasn’t really making any sense. But she did remember the day pretty well. Well, most of it. “And now you are probably wondering how the hell I managed to do that, and I might tell you.” Hope didn’t want to give too much away about herself right at the first – date? Hope didn’t know if this was just a friendly tea between friends or if it was an actual date, and she wasn’t about to ask now. 

“Aren’t you just mysterious,” Louis smirked, “what do I need to do for you to tell me?” well, aren’t you just cheeky, Louis? Was all Hope thought. 

______

They stayed and chit chatted for a couple of hours, just about simple stuff, like some family stuff, their favorite movies and favorite bands. And just as he thought Harry liked bands that he had never heard of and mentally noted down to look up when he had the time, but if he was being honest with himself, he would most likely forget about them in 10 minutes. But he made sure to pay attention, even though every time he looked at Harry’s face he got distracted by either Harry’s eyes or his sinful lips. 

Louis couldn’t help but imagine them wrapped around his cock, but Louis didn’t even know Harry’s sexuality, he might be straight as pole for all Louis knew. Louis had a small suspicion that Harry wasn’t straight, and his gaydar was almost never wrong. The only time he hadn’t been able to figure out some ones sexuality was with Niall, but you could really never count on anything with that boy anyway. 

As it was starting to darken our side and Louis was getting rather hungry, and he also had to get up early to drive up to Donny to visit his mum and siblings for a couple of days before he had to go out for a couple of weeks in the US. 

“Well, H, this has been fun,” Louis said when they were standing outside the café. “Can I get your number, if I forget some of those bands you were talking about?” Great excuse, Tommo, he will defiantly give you his number now. 

“Are you sure?” Okay, this was good, Harry was back to blushing. “I mean, you probably have friends who are much cooler than I am that you would rather spend your time with or texting. I bet they live much cooler lives than I do. The most exciting thing happening for my in the day is when I go to work or edit some pictures.” 

“I could use some normality in my life,” Louis said with a shrug, it was true. He needed something that didn’t involve glamour and Hollywood. He needed boring. “All the glamour can get a little much some times.” 

And with this Harry handed over his phone for Louis to in his number, and because he is Louis he put ‘Louis FUCKING Tomlinson’ and a bunch of emoji smiley faces. 

“Text me so I also have your number, yeah?” 

Harry just nodded as a response and after saying goodbye they went their separate ways. 

Just as Louis entered his flat his phone buzzed with a new text and Louis was quick to check if it was from Harry, which it was. Louis saved his name as ‘Harry McCurlyhead’. They texted back and forth the rest of the night and for once Louis went to bed with a smile on his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but I've just started school again. 
> 
> But here enjoy a longer chapter!!


	5. The One With a Lot of Texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Here you have another chapter. I plan on posting every Friday, but I cannot promise anything, so please don't be mad at me if there isn't a chapter every week, because I do have a life outside of this, believe it or not!   
> Anyways, ENJOY!

Waking up the next morning was not fun. The light was shining too brightly through the blinds, and there were cloths scattered around the room, the bed was too warm for once, it had been warmed up by the sun so it was quickly kicked to the end of the bed. 

Getting up was also harder to do than most days even though the bed was warm, the floor was freezing. Forgoing looking in the mirror the shower was turned on and clothes was landing on the floor. Putting a hand under the hot water to feel if it was too warm. 

Getting out of the shower, bathroom smelling like summer from the shampoo and conditioner. Drying off the water and looking in the mirror, two eyes staring back. Green eyes, with wet curls dropping down in them. 

Doing the daily morning routine before walking back to the bedroom and opening to closet to find something to wear, and what kind of clothing. Was it Hope or Harry that were looking back at him in the mirror? That is the question that is being asked every morning. Walked over to the bedside table and looking at the bracelets that lie there, contemplating which one to wear today. 

Tracing a light finger over all of them, not picking one yet. Returning to the closet and finding some underwear and pulling them on, then pulling out a pair of skinny jeans and a flannel that is buttoned up three buttons. 

Taking the phone of the charger by bed and walking downstairs for a breakfast smoothie. Dialing Anne’s number, like every other morning. She picks up at the second ring. 

“Good morning, love” 

“Morning mom” comes back, voice still filled with sleep. “Slept well?” 

“Yeah, I did. What about yourself?” 

“Yeah, I slept fine. Not enough, but it was good.” 

“And why did you not get enough sleep, baby?” 

“Because I was up texting someone” The words are said with a shy smile and also a bit anxiety. What would Anne say? Would she approve of Louis? What would she about how famous he is? 

“And who were you texting?” her voice is smug, she always knows and she is ready to tease about it. She might even know about yesterday with Louis. Gemma could have told her. She would. She tells her everything too. All three of them are closer than close. They tell each other everything. Of course there is something they don’t know about each other. If they get in to a new relationship she only tells them to be safe, that is all she needs to know about their sex lives, which is nice. No one really wants to tell their mom about their sex lives anyways. The sex talk must be enough, which also were awkward. 

“Oh, so Gems haven’t told you?” For once Gemma has not talked with their mum first, so she didn’t deliver the news about the tea date? Outing? Whatever it was, yesterday. “That’s new!”

“No, we didn’t talk yesterday? Did you hang out with her?” And why didn’t Gemma tell their mom about her being home. “Is she back home?” 

“Yes, mum. She is home. We hung out yesterday after work.” 

“Just tell me who you have been keeping you up, Harry!” And yeah, that’s who he is today. 

“Promise me you won’t freak out when I tell you? Because you may know who it is!” 

“Wait, it’s not Nick is it?” 

“NO MUM! It’s not Nick!” 

“Then who is it?” 

“Louis Tomlinson.” 

“You’re kidding me right?” 

“No, mum.” 

“How did you get Louis Tomlinson’s number?!” 

“Well, do you remember when he was on the radio a couple of weeks ago, and Nick interviewed him?” 

“Yes?” 

“Well, I saw him there, for the first time, never even heard of him before then. And then I saw him on a billboard while Gems and I was out shopping, and I kind of didn’t see where I was walking, so we literally bumped in to each other and then he invited me for tea as a apology and when we went our separate ways we exchanged number and we texted for a couple of hours after I got home.” 

“Wow H.” She breathed out. “I hope you know what you are getting yourself in to. I mean he is world famous? Are you sure you would be able to handle always being chased by paparazzi everywhere you go? Having the media talking about what you wear? I don’t know how much you can be yourself.” 

“All this is only possible if he actually wants to date me. I mean why would he even date me?” Harry didn’t want to get his hopes up. “I am not good enough for him. He deserves him model or another famous actor to date. Not some photography intern at a radio station, who can’t decide if he wants to be a girl or a boy. He deserves better.” 

“I forbid you to put yourself down like that, ever.” His mother’s voice was firm, which rarely happened. “If you end up dating and you tell him about your gender identity and he doesn’t accept it you don’t deserve him. And I will never hear you talk like that about yourself ever again, understood?” 

All Harry could do was say yes and they continued talking about work and how Robin was doing and how Dusty had chased a duck around the garden the previous afternoon. 

They ended their phone call just as Liam walked out of his room, dressed in only a pair of sweats. He grumbled a good morning, sitting on a chair by the table, putting his head in his arms on the table and groaning. 

“What are you groaning about?” Harry asked and placed a cup of the smoothie in front of Liam. “Did you get called in last night?” 

“yes.” Was all Liam said before getting up and started to make coffee. “I was called in for a false alarm at 3 am. And didn’t get home until about an hour ago and I actually haven’t slept yet. And I didn’t want to disturb you and your mum’s daily conversation.” 

“And when do you have a lecture?” Harry asked. 

“In about an hour. So no point in even going to sleep, when I got back.” 

“How about you go take a shower and I will fix you something you can take with you so you won’t die. You are not coming home between classes and work, are you?” 

“You’re a live saver… Harry?” Harry realized that he didn’t have on his bracelet, so of course Liam didn’t know if he should call him Harry or Hope. But Harry nodded as a response and Liam smiled. “I’m going to take a shower and no I won’t, sorry.” 

“It’s fine, go shower”

Harry started preparing some lunch for Liam and made a plan to swing by his work later with some dinner as well. What a good best friend he is.   
_______

For once Louis actually had a day to himself, where he could sleep in and not worry about how he looked or what he said. But because he was so used to being up early he woke up at 10 and wasn’t able to go back to sleep, which was quite annoying, but nothing to do about it now. He got out of bed and shuffled down to his kitchen to prepare some breakfast. He turned on the kettle and while he waited for the water to boil he went to the bathroom to take a leak and wash his face. 

The water boiled just as he walked in to the kitchen and he opened the cabinet to get out his favorite mug and then opening another cabinet to get out his favorite morning tea. He made his cuppa and while he waited for it to be perfect, he made a bowl of cereal. He ate his breakfast in the living room while he watched some rerun of some reality show he had never seen. Around 11 he received a text message from Harry. 

From Harry McCurlyhead 11:04am: 

Good morniiiiing! 

The message made Louis smile. He had enjoyed staying up late, just texting Harry about so much random stuff, Louis didn’t even recall right now. But it had been nice to talk to someone who wasn’t Zayn, Niall or his mum. He could just text some of the friends he had made the in industry, but he never knew what part of the world they were in, and he also felt like he weren’t good enough friend with them to just randomly text them. He was still a rookie compared to some of the people in his contacts. 

To Harry McCurlyhead 11:05: 

Morning, H. Did you sleep well? X

From Harry McCurlyhead 11:06: 

Yes I did. I’ve been up for too long now though. You kept me up long .you? X

No one needed to know how Louis’ stomach did a little flip at the x in the end. 

To Harry McCurlyhead 11:06: 

I did. Wanted to sleep longer, but my body wouldn’t let me. 

He really needed to change Harry’s contact name, it was just ridiculous now. It had been funny when he put it in, and a way for him to remember who he was texting and that he didn’t text Harry Judd, from McBusted. He had gotten all of the guys from McBusted’s numbers sometime last year when he went to one of their shows in London and they also made a song for one of the movies he started in that year. 

So Louis changed his name to something more fitting. 

From Curly <3 11:10: 

Aw I’m sorry Louis. So no plans for the day? 

To Curly <3 11:12: 

Nope. Not one. So it’s a little annoying that I wasn’t able to sleep more. 

While Louis waited for Harry to answer he cleaned up his mug and bowl. Right as he was turning on his dishwasher he received a new text. 

From Curly <3 11:15: 

Don’t complain, I’ve been up for hours now. I even had time to talk to my mum. 

And what a good idea. Louis should call his mum and arrange him coming up for a couple of days. 

Louis and Harry spent an hour or so more on just texting, before Harry had to get to work and Louis called up Zayn and/or Niall to see if they wanted to hang out.   
______

Harry’s day consisted of texting Louis random stuff doing his work, even though he said he had to work, but it was a slow day so he had time to text Louis some of the time. He also snapchatted some “artsy” shots of the studio and some selfies that he hoped were cute. And Louis may have screenshotted the majority, but no one but them needed to know that Harry also screenshotted all the selfies Louis send him back. 

And no really didn’t need to know that he made of the best one his new lock screen, (One where he could see that Louis was freshly out of the shower, there was a hint of bare shoulder and his hair was slightly damp, but what was the best part was his eyes. His eyes were crinkled so much you couldn’t see his eyes and his smile was so big.) And also one as his home screen, but one really didn’t need to know that. 

When Harry got off work he hurried home to cook some dinner for Liam, like he planned this morning, and while he was walking to the train station he continued texting Louis, even thought the answers came a little slower than earlier in the day because apparently Louis had a friend over, but Louis hadn’t told him to stop texting him so Harry figured that it was a rather good friend. Harry wanted to ask who it was, but he didn’t want to sound like he was only talking to Louis to know something about all the famous people Louis could hang out with, but Harry was still curious about who it was. 

He got his answer right as he walked through the front door. He got a snapchat from Louis. It was a picture with Louis and Zayn fucking Malik. Louis was friends with Zayn Malik. So the Zayn Louis had talked about at the café had been Zayn Malik. World famous Gucci model Zayn Malik. World famous Louis Vuitton Zayn Malik. Who had also modeled with Victoria Secret models. And suddenly Harry felt like he didn’t deserve Louis’s attention when he was friends with someone like Zayn Malik. 

Harry quickly screenshotted the picture before responding with a picture of his kitchen writing “about to cook dinner”, sending it and putting his phone down so he could start cooking dinner. He got a text and some more snapchats while he was cooking, but he wasn’t able to answer because he had to stir the sauce so it didn’t burn and also stir the pasta, he was making, so it didn’t burn either. 

He was making pasta carbonara for Liam, because it was easy for him to heat up at the station. 

When he had put in a container that was easy for him to carry he checked his phone. 

From Louis Fucking Tomlinson 6:45 pm: 

I was I was able to cook. Zayn and I are just eating take out. 

And how did Louis not know how to cook? He had been on multiple cooking shows and how did he still not know how to cook? 

To Louis Fucking Tomlinson 7:23: 

How do you not know how to cook??????? It’s like some of the easiest thing you can do????? 

After responding he checked the snaps which were just a shot of their take out, Chinese, and another of how Zayn was losing FIFA. 

From Louis Fucking Tomlinson 7:26:

First time I ever cooked a meal I almost burned down the kitchen. And that was just pasta!!! 

It made Harry giggle. How could someone burn down their kitchen while boiling water for pasta? How is that even possible? And how can you burn water? 

To Louis Fucking Tomlinson 7:30: 

How can you burn down a kitchen while cooking pasta of all things? 

He pressed send and went out to the front door to put on his black boots, Liams dinner in his bag with is laptop and making sure he have everything before heading out the door.   
______

Louis is high. Like very high. Higher than his apartment building. Higher than Zayns quiff. Higher than Nick Grimshaw’s quiff. 

So Louis is high. 

And he is losing FIFA, against Zayn of all people. Zayn always loses. He never wins. Except with his looks, there he won the first price for his entire life. Louis hates losing in video games. 

“Zaaaaaaaaayn!” Louis whines, he also needs attention, and right now Zayn is only paying the TV and his joint attention. “Pay attention to me!” And Louis is full on pouting now. 

“Dude,” is all Zayn says, so Zayn is also very high. Louis has discovered that Zayn likes to use American slag when he is high as a kite. “What?” 

“Pay. Attention. To. Me.” Louis punctuates every word with a poke to Zayns cheek. 

“Why?” 

“Because I’m high. And bored.” 

“Why?” 

“What?” 

“Why what?” 

“Why, why what?” 

“What were we talking about?” 

“I have no idea.” 

“Mate, I’m so high” 

“Tell me about it” 

This for some reason just makes them laugh. After they have calmed down Louis looks down on his hands in his lap. 

“So you think he might like me?” 

“Who?” 

“That Harry kid I told you about earlier? The one who I texted.” And Louis doesn’t know if he wants Harry to like him, hell, he doesn’t even know if Harry likes the male gender at all. He could be straight as a pole as for as Louis knows, but something in Louis is just telling him that Harry is anything but straight. “I really want him to like me, but for me and not my money or my fame. You know?” 

Louis didn’t mean for this to turn sad, he is just really endeared by Harry and want to get to know him a lot more. And maybe also kiss him a bit or a lot. Maybe. Who knows? 

“I don’t know, Lou.” Zayn says and takes his hand. “I haven’t met him how I? Let me meet him and I can tell you what I think about him and if he is good enough for you. But you also have to think about him. Can he handle being your first relationship in forever? And your first relationship after coming out? He is even out? Can he handle the media talking about him? I don’t know man, I’m high.” 

“Yeah, me too mate.” 

They end up not talking more about it that night, but when the buzz have worn off he starts to think about it more. And it’s the last thing he thinks about before falling asleep that night.


	6. The One With Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this a day earlier than I normally would because I do not have time to do it tomorrow, because I am throwing a birthday party with a friend :) Enjoy!

Waking up the next morning is not fun for Louis. His head is hurting like hell and his bedroom smells faintly like weed. And Louis really would rather sleep than being awake at this time, but he has work to do today. Mainly just interviews and then a photoshoot for some LGBT+ friendly magazine. Which he is of course happy about, but he would really rather sleep. Getting high the day before having to wake up at 7 am for work is a good idea. 

Louis groans and rolls out of bed. He pads down to his kitchen and puts on the kettle, no shower before a cuppa. 

30 minutes later he is ready to leave the house, he have showered, thrown on something that is relatively clean and then not done anything else, because he have to get dressed and stuff for the interviews and the photoshoot. 

Louis is so not ready for this day, that is until a text comes in just has his driver is pulling out of the apartment complex he is living in. And of course it’s a text form Harry. 

From Curly <3 08:03: 

Mooooooorning  Hope you slept well, and that I didn’t wake you up with this message .x 

And that just makes Louis smile. How can he be so endeared by Harry from just a single text? Maybe because one of Harry’s firsts thoughts after waking up was to text Louis. 

To Curly <3 08:04: 

Good morning Curly. I did sleep well, kind of. Got high with Zayn last night and woke up feeling like shit. Never get high and then have to wake up early the next morning. In fact never get high; it’s not good for you. Also, you didn’t wake me up; I just left the house for the day. 

Louis pressed send, closed his eyes and rested his head on the window of the car. He really should stop getting high the day before a long day and he could really go for a smoke right now. Or another cuppa. 

He was woken from his little slumber by another text. 

From Curly <3 08:11:

Glad I didn’t wake you. And what are the plans for the day, Mr. hot shot actor? 

Was this considered flirting? 

To Curly <3 08:12: 

I have a couple of interviews and then a photoshoot for Attitude UK. So nothing special. What about yourself? Any exciting plans? 

Somewhere deep inside Louis wished that Harry was the photographer for that photoshoot, but what would the odds be for that? Like he needed an actual degree or something for that right? Or did he? Louis didn’t know, he had went to drama school not photography school. But he could possibly be a photographer for one of the other magazines he had to so interviews for. Or maybe all of that was just wishful thinking. 

Another text snapped him out of his own thoughts. 

From Curly <3 08:15: 

I am actually going to some secret location for one of the magazines I am sometimes working at. But I have no idea what I am doing there. Wouldn’t it be funny if we were going the same place? X 

Yeah it would, Louis thought. But what were the odds of that happening? Seriously. 

When he arrived at the secret location, which was actually just a hotel in the middle of London where one of the biggest rooms had apparently been rented out for this day. His manager, Adam Johnson, was waiting for him outside to brief him on his day. He had 4 interviews and then lunch and then after lunch he had that photoshoot. 

The room was on the 5th floor and huge. It was like a small flat in a hotel. There were a small kitchenette with a round dining table with four chairs around it, and there were also a living room kind of area, and off to one side were two doors, both leading to bed rooms, and then in those bed room were bathrooms. 

Louis was pretty happy about there being bedrooms, because then he could nap between the interviews. He should really stop getting high in the nights. 

In the room where several people from the first magazine he had to do an interview for. Louis quickly forgot the name of. The questions they had were also the same dull questions he always got, the ones he hoped they would stop asking. 

When the last interview rolled around Louis spotted a kind of familiar head of curls behind some of the people filling in to the room. 

“HARRY!” Louis exclaimed when he could fully see the boy and was certain it was him. “I actually didn’t think we would meet today!” 

What were the odds? Apparently in Louis favor. 

“LOUIS!” Harry exclaimed just as loudly. He quickly walked over to where Louis was standing, and how was it possible for someone to look so good all the time? Harry was wearing his skinniest black jeans, paired with a pair of black boots with a small heal (Why? It’s not like he isn’t already freakishly tall or anything) and then he was also wearing a flowery patterned shirt that was only buttoned up with like 3 of the buttons, so Louis could see his delicious collarbones with the swallow tattoos and then was that a butterfly on his stomach? “I seriously had no idea it was you they were going to be interviewing today! How’s your head?” 

Before Louis could answer his manager came over. 

“You know this man, Louis?” 

“Yeah, kind of,” Louis answered. “We meet at Radio 1 last week, was it? And then we bumped in to each other the other day and went for tea.” 

Harry just nodded in response. 

“Well, we don’t have time to chit chat right now, Louis. We have a tight schedule and we are already behind with like 3 minutes, so you need to get fixed up while they set up.” 

“Wait for me before you leave, okay?” Louis looked hopeful at Harry. He really wanted to ask him to lunch but he didn’t know if it would be too early or if he should get to know him a bit more. 

“Yeah sure. Why?” 

“I want to have lunch with you.” 

Louis looked nervously up to see Harry smiling like his face would split in two, which was a good sign right? 

“Like a date?” 

“Yeah, if you want to.” 

And why was Louis getting nervous? He never got nervous when he asked out boys. But this is Harry. Harry is just… Harry. How else can he explain it? Harry is the only boy he have felt a connection with since Ryan back when he was only semi famous and his career was still ahead of him. 

“It would be an honour, Louis.” 

And Louis feels light headed. He said yes. 

“Great.” 

And that is all they have time for before Louis is rushed over to the couch for the interview. 

Doing the interview he keeps glancing at Harry, who is photographing him for the magazine. And he looks amazing while doing it, but maybe that is just all Harry. 

The questions are boring in this interview as well, but he never really expects much anyways. 

________ 

Harry really didn’t expect for Louis to ask him out, and with the date happening in less than 15 minutes. So Harry is glad he decided to dress up a bit today, still feeling like a boy, still not quite. He is happy with male pronouns. 

And Louis looks absolutely amazing. Like always. 

When they wrap up Louis is quick to talk to his manager and then he is coming over to Harry, the rest of the crew have already left and it’s only him, Louis, Louis’s manager and some other people left in the room. 

“Ready to go, love?” 

The endearment makes Harry’s stomach flutter a bit, and yeah he is starting to get on deep water. This is not good. Harry usually falls fast and hard, which have cost him a good portion of heartbreaks over the years. Mostly when people found out about his gender identity. People can be very accepting about certain things, but then look at you in disgust about other things. And people only thinking there is two genders can also be very mean. Which is why falling for Louis, who is famous, is a really bad idea. 

“Yeah, where are we going?” Harry asks, but Louis only smiles and takes his hand and they head out of the room, down the corridor and in to the elevator. “You are not telling me, are you?” And he isn’t really all the surprised that Louis likes to surprise people. 

“I am not telling you.” Louis has this glint in his eye that Harry can’t really read which makes him a bit anxious. What if Louis takes him somewhere where he can’t get something that he likes, or that someone notices them and ask about details? How would Louis answer? What would the public say about Louis dating some intern at a radio station and sometimes takes pictures for random magazines? And what if his gender was exposed? What would people say? What would Louis say? Harry wanted to tell Louis, but he also didn’t want to scare him away. What if Louis called him a freak? Like all his ex’s did? What if Louis laughed at him? Harry really needed to stop thinking about this. Louis wouldn’t do that, would he? “You will just have to wait and see.” 

Harry was fucked. 

________  
When they arrived Louis came over and opened the door for Harry, which made him blush. He had never dated anyone who was this much of a gentleman towards him. And Harry liked it quite a bit. Harry liked when he was being spoilt, but then not. He didn’t want his dates or significant others to spend too much on him, he would feel like he’d to pay them back somehow. 

When Harry looked around he saw where they were and his eyes nearly bucked out of his eyes, they place wasn’t exactly cheap. 

Louis seemed to notice Harry’s slightly worried facial expression. 

“It’s on my,” Louis said, took his hand and began pulling him towards the entrance. “Don’t you worry about how much it is. I asked you out, so I’m paying.” 

That didn’t make Harry feel any better, but he would just have to pay Louis back some other time, if he wanted to still go out with him after he told him about his gender identity. No one ever staid after that. 

While they waited to be seated Louis kept playing with Harry’s hands and the rings on them, he also kept stroking the back of his hand and wrist. Louis also played a little with his bracelet, which was blue today. 

“Why do you wear this bracelet?” Louis asked out of nowhere. He was still playing with is. “Last time I saw you, you were wearing a red one.” 

Harry have no idea how to answer this, he feels like it’s too soon to tell him, buy on the other hand he still wants Louis to know about it. 

He is luckily saved be a waiter who comes over and tells them to follow him to the back of the restaurant where they can some more privacy so Louis won’t swamped by people wanting pictures with him and all of that. 

When they arrive at their table Louis, the ever gentleman, pulls out the chair for Harry, and again it makes him blush and smile. 

Louis sits down opposite him and their knees knock together which just makes Harry blush even more, which he didn’t think was possible, but Louis proves him wrong. 

“Welcome, I am Emmett and I am your waiter for the day. Can I get you anything to drink while you look at your menus?” 

“Can I get a bottle of your best vine, please?” 

Which makes Harry look up from his menu card. Doesn’t Louis have more work to do? 

“Don’t worry, Harry. I only have a photoshoot after this. I can drink a little. Unless you don’t want that, and we can get something else. I just thought it would be nice to loosen up a bit.” 

And Louis is nervous again. Is it really Harry that is makes him nervous? Does he really have that effect on someone? Apparently he does. 

“It’s fine with me; I don’t have more work today. So if you think it’s a good idea then its fine with me.” And this apparently makes Louis relax a little more and tells the waiter that they will have a bottle of their best vine and some water. The waiter leaves so they can look at their menus in peace. And Harry has no idea what the hell to get. He barely understands what it says in the first place. “What the hell does this even mean?” 

Louis looks up with a chuckle. 

“I can order something for you if you want?” And really? Because that is actually quite sweet. Harry’s last boyfriend would never have done that for him, so Harry would have been stuck with just ordering something that he just understood and hope for the best. “I’ve been here enough to know what most of it is. When you are friends with someone like Niall Horan you quickly find out what half of the menu is on your first visit.” 

Niall Horan? The radio host who Nick is competing against for the most listeners? That Niall Horan? Harry has listened to his radio show a couple of times and wouldn’t have guessed Niall was friends with Louis. But apparently you could never know. Just don’t tell Nick Harry sometimes listens to his rival. 

When the waiter comes back Louis orders for him and something for himself. They also get their vine and Harry gets to taste it because Louis wants to make sure Harry likes it. And he does. It’s sweet, but not too sweet and it is really one of the best vines he has ever tasted. 

From that point on conversations flows as easy as it had when they were in that café. They talk about family, school and awkward firsts. Harry tells him about his first kiss, against a tree with some girl he didn’t really care about. They had been playing 7 minutes in heaven and his friends thought he fancies her so they had been do the 7 minutes thing with her, against a tree some space away from the rest. And it was awkward to say the least. When they had kissed for a bit he pulled away and told her that he didn’t feel a single thing. The week after he had come out to them as gay and that had been that. 

After dinner, and dessert, Louis apparently really liked their chocolate cake, so they had to get it; they still had some time before Louis had to go to the studio they were shooting at. Bur Harry really didn’t want to leave yet, but he also had stuff to do at home and he didn’t think Louis would want him to tag along for his work. He kind of hoped that Louis would ask him to stay, but he didn’t. 

Louis drove him to the nearest tube station so he could get on the tube home. 

When they pulled up to the curb Harry didn’t know if he should kiss him goodbye or not, but his question was quickly answered when Louis said his name and when Harry looked at him Louis kissed him. It was short and sweet, just like first kisses should be. 

When they pulled apart Louis smiled at him. They said their goodbyes and Harry walked down to the tube he could still feel Louis’ lips on his own, which made him, blush yet again and smile like a loon.


	7. The One That Contains A lot of Texting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of smut in this one. And also warning for boy getting himself off. Also if this looks different to other chapters it's because I decided to post in a different way than I normally does, so sorry. But I am still figuring out who the fuck you use this website, so bare with me.   
> Enjoy this chapter guys!!!

When Harry got home Liam was sitting on the couch with his laptop so Harry put his bag next to the couch and plopped down next to him.

 

“Hey mate,” Liam said and put his laptop on the coffee table so he could give Harry his full attention. “Where did you go after the interview? Who did you go out with? Your message was wage.”

 

“I went on a date.” Should he tell Liam who he had been out with? Or should he keep Liam guessing? Just for some fun, Harry decided he wanted to go with the latter. “But I am not telling you with whom or their gender.”

 

“Why are you so secretive all of a sudden?” Liam was right. Harry told him everything, normally, so why shouldn’t he do it now? “Is it because I wouldn’t approve? It’s not Nick is it?”

 

“Ew, no!” Harry actually shuddered, why would he want to date Nick? Nick was his boss, kind of, but also his friend. He would never date someone like Nick. Not that there’s anything wrong with Nick. It’s just that he isn’t Louis. “I just don’t to jinx anything. I really like them, and I think they really like me too. Well now they do. I haven’t told them about mu gender thing.”

 

“Understandable.” Liam, always understanding. “And I see how you won’t tell them about your gender. Some people can be really mean about those sorts of things. Enough about the serious stuff, tell me about them.”

 

So Harry did. He told Liam about how sweet Louis had been, and how his eyes had lit up like a Christmas tree when he talked about his siblings, apparently there were a whole bunch of them and Louis loved every single one of them. Harry talked about Louis for what felt like hours, but was only about 30 minutes.  And he had been sure to not use any pronouns except gender neutral ones so he wouldn’t give away too much.

 

And to be honest, he wasn’t sure about his sexuality. He knew he had a preference for the male gender, or the male genitalia or whatever. In short he liked cock and that was that. Sexuality was almost as confusing as gender Harry had decided a long time ago, so he didn’t really know where he was with his sexuality, but that was actually not that important. All his co workers thought he was gay, which was also fine, like stated earlier, he liked cock.

 

“You really fancy them, don’t you, H?” Liam asked when Harry was done talking about Louis. He really did fancy him. Liam rose from the couch and closed his laptop. “I have work soon. Don’t wait up for me.”

 

And with that he walked in to his room to change in to his work uniform. Liam going to work gave Harry the opportunity to edit some of the photos he had taken of Louis today and also see which ones he wanted to keep for himself and which ones he would allow the magazine to use.

 

He plugged in his camera so the photos could be transferred. While waiting for them to upload he got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen to see if there could possibly be anything in the fridge he could make for dinner.

 

Just as he opened the fridge door, Liam walked out of his room, dressed and ready for work.

 

“I’m going now, Haz.” He said as he poked his head in the kitchen. “Don’t stay up too late while editing your pictures and don’t wait up for me.”

 

“Bye Li!” Harry said and then Liam was off. After Liam closed the door the flat was oddly quiet so Harry walked in to the living room and random selected a DVD to put on so the flat wouldn’t be too quiet. He looked at the DVD case before he opened it and saw a familiar face. Of course he would pick one with Louis in it. But he put it in anyways and after starting the movie he walked in to the kitchen again to look through it for some Dinner.

 

Harry ended up ordering in and when the food finally arrived all he photos had already been uploaded to his laptop, so he just unplugged his camera and put his laptop away while eating.

 

Just as he was about to dig in to his food, his phone vibrated.

 

From Louis Fucking Tomlinson 6:02:

 

_I could sleep for about 3 million years._

Harry smiled as he texted back.

 

To Louis Fucking Tomlinson 6:03:

 

_You still at the shoot?_

Harry dug in to his, healthy, pizza he had ordered and watched Louis on his TV. It was one of the first movies he had started in and Harry may or may not have gotten all the movies he had been in, but no one besides him needed to know that. Liam hadn’t even noticed the additions to their movie collection.

 

His phone buzzed with another text.

 

From Louis Fucking Tomlinson 6:07:

 

_Yes and the photographer is a dick. And I don’t know any of he make up or hair people._

 

Which made Harry feel sorry for him. Shouldn’t the people he worked with be nice? And didn’t he normally have a makeup/hair team for when he had shoots?

 

To Louis Fucking Tomlinson 6:08:

 

_Awww, too bad. I am currently looking at a younger you, flirting with some blond._

Was it too creepy to tell him he was watching one of Louis’ movies?

 

From Louis Fucking Tomlinson 6:10:

 

_Noooooooooo! Not that one. My acting was so bad and my hair! Don’t get me started on my hair!_

Harry let out a giggle at that text. Louis’ acting was not the best, but it was still better than average and he looked adorable with that hair.

 

To Louis Fucking Tomlinson 6:12:

 

_No, you look cute! Ps. your name has not changed on my phone yet. So your name is still, Louis Fucking Tomlinson. Should I change it?_

He really should change it. It was kind of weird knowing he had a world famous actors number on his phone and that, that actor actually wanted to talk to him and even weirder, date him. Harry was seriously stunned at the last part, why would someone as famous as Louis want to date some as ordinary as Harry? But Louis said it himself; he needs ordinary in his life.

 

From Louis Fucking Tomlinson 6:15:

 

_Well, this is what your name is on my phone…? Sorry if it’s weird. X_

Attached was a screen shot from Louis phone of their conversation, and Harry would see his name on the top, or what he was called in Louis’s phone book anyways. It said ‘Curly’ and then a heart after, which made Harry smile really big. So Louis liked him enough to put a heart in the end of his name. Maybe he should do something similar with his name? Like the pink heart with the sparkles or something?

 

To Louis Fucking Tomlinson 6:17:

 

_I feel honoured that you have put a heart after my name on your phone. But I still have no idea what to call you? Do you have a really embarrassing childhood nickname only your mom called you, or something? I promise, it stays between you and me! X_

He was not going to fat with this, was he? Maybe he shouldn’t have done that. Was it too wrong for him to ask something like that? _No, shut up you think too much_ , he thought to himself as he waited for Louis to answer his text.

___________

On the other side of London Louis was contemplating on whether he should tell him about how his mum used to call him Boo Bear or he should just ask him to put his name as Louis or Lou or something like that.

 

He had been scared that Harry would find it strange that there was a heart after ‘Curly’ on his phone, but he wanted him to know that Louis actually liked him, quite a bit. He only hoped that Harry also liked him for him, and not for his status. Also Louis needed to think about something else besides this issue, like when he was going to see Harry next. He really wanted to go to Harry place right now and watch movies, but he also knew that Harry had work to do. He had to edit those pictures he took today, of Louis. Which was just strange to think, that Harry had pictures of him on his laptop, for work. Of course there were loads of people who had pictures of him on their computers, but there was just something else.

 

Anyways, back to the actual problem, Louis’ fingers typed out a message and before he even had time to think too much about it he had hit send and there was no going back now. It was out there.

 

To Curly <3 6:21:

 

_My mum used to call me Boo Bear, Lou Bear, Lou or Boo. I know embarrassing. Don’t make fun of me or tell ANYONE! Xx_

And now all he had to do was wait for Harry to answer. But he didn’t have to wait long. Only a minute or so after he had send it, he got a message back.

 

From Curly <3 6:22:

 

_Boo Bear, I like it. But I kind of like Lou Bear more. Can I call you that, pretty please? Xxxxxxxx_

Attached was a screen shot of their conversation, like he had done, and Louis could see that Harry had changed his name to ‘Lou Bear’ and then the pink sparkly heart next to it, which was just so Harry. Louis couldn’t help but smile, literally everything he did was endearing to Louis. How was that even possible?

 

To Curly <3 6:25:

 

_Cute Curly. X_

They continues texting for a while, while Harry was editing his pictures and telling Louis about how cute he looked in some of them and that he saved some of them for himself, which, okay. Louis was totally onboard with Harry just having a folder containing pictures of Louis. Louis wouldn’t mind having a folder on his laptop only containing pictures of Harry, and different states of dress and headspace.

 

This just made his thoughts fly to not so innocent things. He wondered how Harry liked it. If he was a total bottom, or how responsive he would be. And Louis wondered if Harry liked having his nipples played with, or how much he liked getting teased. How rough he liked it. He basically thought about how kinky Harry could be. His innocence kind of made him question how innocent he actually was. It was always the sweet and innocent looking who liked it the kinkiest, wasn’t it? Louis was pretty kinky himself. He liked being in control and he liked when his sex partner did what he said. It wasn’t until his last fling he figured it out though. Louis had always considered himself a vanilla kind of guy, but no, when his ex asked him to tie him up and just use him, he was surprised with his much it had turned him on, so he had read up on being more dominant in a sexual relationship the morning after. And he found out that he quite liked it.

 

And of course all this thinking about sex and sex with Harry had made him hard. And he just felt wrong giving a wank in the middle of his living room, while texting Harry about something innocent. And how could he politely tell him that he needed a wank?

 

His savoir came about 10 minutes later when Harry said that he had to go to sleep because he had to be up early to be at the radio station where he could take pictures of Nick interviewing 5 Seconds of Summer that he apparently knew, somehow. Louis had met them once or twice and he really liked them, they were cool guys, and he also quite liked their music.

 

So they said their good nights and Louis quickly walked to his room, plugged in his phone and jumped on his bed. He was so hard it almost hurt. And that was only from thinking about Harry. He wondered how hard he would be when he actually got Harry to his bed, because that would happen sooner or later wouldn’t it? Louis sure hoped so.

 

He pulled down his pants, licked his hand to it was a littler wetter, and then put it around his cock.

 

Louis let out a moan at the pleasure on his cock. He started moving his hand, getting the precum there was leaking out at the head of it, and then smearing is down to the glide of his hand would be a little smoother.

 

Images of Harry on his knees in front of his started flowing through his head. Images of Harry’s very pink lips wrapped around his cock, while Louis pulls his hair and just making him take it. Images of Harry sneaking a hand between his legs to get a hold of himself to get a little relief on his cock.

 

Louis’s hand gets faster and his moans get louder and if he had a roommate or something they would most definitely hear him.

 

He keeps thinking about how tight Harry would be around him and how the moans Louis will get out of him will be like. Louis imagines him to be loud, but also a talker. Like he keeps telling Louis how amazing it feels and how big he is.

 

Louis knows he is quite larger, not porn star big, but satisfyingly big. He is not too long, but he is thick and he knows he will split Harry up nicely.

 

He can feel pull in his stomach and he knows he is almost there. He just needs that little push to get him over the edge.

 

Like the press of a button he imagines fucking Harry rough and dirty and then that one word is whimpered from Harry, that one word he didn’t know he had a thing for.

“ _Daddy_ ”

 

With that imprinted in to his mind, he is coming all over himself, Harry’s name on his lips.

 

He just stars at his ceiling for what feels like hours, but is probably only a couple of minutes. He is just lying there, contemplating his life. And that word. If he is being completely honest with himself, he is not that surprised. He already knew he liked taking care of his partners, and he also liked being called ‘sir’ quite a lot with his ex, but he never thought he would have a Daddy Kink. And just imaging Harry saying it now makes his cock twitch with interest again. And no, he can’t go again, he is too tired.

 

So he gets up and heads for the shower. And while he is standing under the hot spray he keeps thinking about Harry calling him Daddy and him calling Harry something like Kitten.

 

When he gets back to his bed he checks if he has any messages from Harry. There is none, so he turns on his alarms for the morning, turns off the lights and go to sleep thinking about Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and give me kudos!! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! 
> 
> Idk when I will post the next one! 
> 
> Come bug me about it on Tumblr: gender-fluid-harry@tumblr.com or twitter: Twitter/LaerkeMLarsen
> 
> ALL THE LOVE!


End file.
